


One for the Road

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Gibbs multi-tasks. Written for the ncis_flashfic "Cars" challenge.





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: _Really_ not betaed, hardly even glanced at. My computer died (left the power cord at work) two sentences before I finished and I had to borrow Aurelia Priscus's computer just to finish and post.  


* * *

Tony settled into the passenger seat of Gibbs's car with a grimace. "I swear to God, someone up there has it in for me," he said, reaching down to adjust himself. "This is the third time in two weeks that we've been called to a scene in the middle of sex." 

Gibbs chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition and pulled out into the street. "All a part of the job, Tony. You know that." 

"Easy for you to say," Tony grumbled, squirming uncomfortably. "You got off this time." 

"You want me to promise to let you go first next time?" Gibbs asked, amused. 

"I'll tell you what I don't want," Tony said irritably. "I don't want to sit through an hour long drive with a hard on." 

"You'll survive." 

"You'll have to deal with my bad mood for the rest of the night," Tony shot back. He shifted in his seat again, groaning in frustration. Getting his pants on had been bad enough; folding himself into Gibbs's car with no relief in sight was sheer torture. 

"Would getting off make you feel better?" Gibbs asked. 

Tony scowled at him. "Of course it would, but that's not going to happen anytime soon, is it?" 

Gibbs's eyes took on a wicked glint. "I don't see why not." 

"We don't exactly have time, Gibbs." What was the man playing at? He was the one who'd hustled Tony out of bed without even taking ten minutes to finish him off. 

"Actually, we've got an hour," Gibbs said. 

"To get to the scene," Tony said warily. "Even with the way you drive, that's not enough time to pull over for a quickie." 

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't you have any faith in my ability to multitask?" Never taking his eyes off the road, he dropped his hand into Tony's lap, fingers quickly finding and rubbing firmly against the ridge of Tony's cock straining against his zipper. 

Gasping, Tony thumped his head back against the headrest, hips involuntarily jerking up into the touch. "Jesus! Gibbs, we can't do this here!" 

"Why not?" Gibbs was working the button on Tony's pants open now. "It's nearly ten. There aren't that many people out, and none of them are interested in peering in your window." 

Tony groaned, clinging to the overhead handle with one hand and the center console with the other. "And what... What're you going to..." Tony licked his lips and tried to scrape two brain cells together. Nimble fingers drew his fly down, releasing some of the near-painful pressure. Tony moaned, spreading his legs a little. "What're you going to do if someone does glance in?" he managed finally, hardly conscious of what he was saying. Gibbs's fingers were delving into his shorts now, fingertips sliding firmly down his length, stroking so sweet... 

"We'll be past them before they even know what they're seeing," Gibbs said. "Relax and enjoy, Tony." He wrapped his hand around Tony and drew him out into the cool air of the car. 

Whimpering, Tony pushed his hips into the hot, rough grip of Gibbs's hand. Familiar calluses rasped over sensitive skin. Almost too harsh, but not quite. Gibbs knew the line. His hand moved slow but steady, giving Tony just the right grip to work against, his hips pushing his dick into the tunnel of Gibbs's hand. "Gibbs," Tony groaned. "Fuck. Yes, right--" he gasped as Gibbs rubbed a finger firmly over his shaft just under the head, "--there! _Please._ " 

"That's it," Gibbs said, his voice low and warm, curling around Tony like another touch. "Let go. It's just you and me." 

Tony clenched his eyes shut, trying to bite back sobs of need. He'd been getting close when they'd been interrupted and squirming into his pants and coming out to the car had hardly dampened the need. He _ached,_ his skin hot and tight. In the small space of the car his heavy breathing echoed in his ears. 

"Let go," Gibbs murmured, voice quiet and rough. His bedroom voice. He ran his thumb firmly over the head of Tony's cock. 

Tony shouted and slammed his hand against the center console, body jerking upward. Panting, he eased back down into the seat, only to shudder and moan when Gibbs's fingers slid down past the base of his shaft to tease his balls. "Gibbs," he whimpered. 

"So hot and ready," Gibbs said, almost to himself. His fingers drifted over Tony, stroking here and there, gripping firmly one moment only to ease into a feather-light touch the next moment. "I think I like playing with you like this. I could amuse myself all the way to the scene." 

Tony groaned and slammed his head back against the headrest. "Please," he begged, pushing his hips up to run himself over Gibbs's pal. "Please, God, just let me come." 

"But we've hardly gotten started," Gibbs objected, chuckling a little and running his palm firmly up Tony's shaft and sliding it across the heat. "The drive, at least." 

"If you don't make me come right now," Tony gasped, eyes clenched shut, "you're not getting any for the rest of the night." 

"I've already gotten mine," Gibbs said smugly. 

Tony rolled his head on the headrest and grinned wildly at Gibbs. "There's still the drive back ahead of us," he said breathlessly. 

Gibbs looked over at him long enough for Tony to see his eyes darken. He didn't answer aloud, but his hand closed nice and tight around Tony. Groaning, Tony braced his feet on the floor and thrust eagerly into Gibbs's fist. Panting for breath, he sucked in air and realized with a jolt of lust that the close confines of the car had concentrated the scent of his own arousal. He moaned at the heady musk that filled the air, his whole body pushing back against the seat in an effort to push his hips out harder, faster. 

"Come on, Tony," Gibbs said, voice husky. "I want to taste you." 

The vision of Gibbs sliding come covered finger between his lips drove Tony over the edge hard fast. Gibbs's touch on him grew slick and intense until finally Tony had to weakly push Gibbs's hand away from oversensitive skin. He hauled his eyes open just in time to watch Gibbs clean off the last finger with his tongue. 

"Jesus," Tony muttered weakly. "You weren't kidding." 

"Well, that and there isn't anything in here to clean up with," Gibbs said, shooting Tony a wicked grin. 

Tony froze and glance down into his lap, moaning--in horror this time--as he realized a few streaks of come had definitely gone astray. "Fuck," he cursed. "Shit. Aren't there napkins or something in here?" 

"Nope," Gibbs said cheerfully. "I keep my car cleaner than you do yours." 

"Bastard," Tony muttered, dabbing ineffectually at his pants. "It's dark. Maybe no one will notice." 

Gibbs just laughed again. Tony glared at him, then suddenly smiled. 

He'd promised Gibbs the ride back, and they'd have to check in at headquarters before they went home. 

\--End--


End file.
